


Beach

by XeHatter



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeHatter/pseuds/XeHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako and Raleigh take their daughter to enjoy the beach for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time really writing fanfiction, so sorry if it's a little rough. I sort of absentmindedly wrote this in present tense, so that's just a head's up for people who don't like that style.

It's been a little more than four years since the last kaiju attack. The beaches have all been cleaned up. There are no traces of the awful battles that had once taken place there except for memorials that outline where concrete turns to sand. Slowly people start to move back to the shores. First a few businesses, then houses, and then slowly itbean to look more and more like it did when the boardwalks were booming and full of life before it became flat out stupid to even go near the water. A lot of people still stay away. Some can't bring themselves to forget the fear that the vast ocean once held. Some can still picture the horrifying alien forms of the Kaiju rising up out of the waters.

Raleigh Becket is one of those people. After all everything that he's been through, it's hard to just forget. Forget the anxiety and fear that being near these waters once stirred up in him. Just because he had been a pilot didn't mean that he didn't realize that he was human. Being in a Jaeger had been his one escape from that, at least until Yancy had died. In the moment that his brother was ripped fron the Conn-Pit (and also from Raleigh's mind), he recieved a harsh reminder that he was still human and that he should be afraid of these beasts from another world.

It was that fear that made him look at his wife like she was crazy when she suggested that they take their daughter to the beach. 

"I don't want her to grow up fearing the ocean. She'll know of the Kaiju War, but I refuse to let them keep her from enjoying the world that we've saved." The intense look of defiance in Mako's eyes is what convinces Raleigh to go along with her idea. He understands that she doesn't want to give the Kaiju this victory, and he doesn't either.

That's how they end up on a plane to Syndey, Australia. The plan is to make a little vacation out of it. Luna is more excited about it than either Mako or Raleigh thought she would be. It's partially because she's just excited to leave base and partially because she's excited to see where uncle Herc grew up. He's told her so many stories about how pretty the beach is and all the times he used to go when he was younger. She's excited to play in the water and build sandcastles. 

The flight is long and tiresome. Luna gets fussy when her ears pop and Raleigh gets fussy when he sleeps the wrong way and his neck is stiff. Mako holds both of their hands until they feel better. None of their baggage is lost and they make it out of the airport in a timely manner. The taxi ride on the way to the hotel is full of Luna just chattering away as they pass all the colors and people. She was to see and touch everything. Mako goes along with it while Raleigh falls asleep again with his face pressed up against the car window. 

His neck is stiff again when they reach the hotel. He helps to take their luggage in without complaint (though Luna is insistant that she can carry her own in without any help) but he has this sour look on his face. Mako is left to deal with checking in and paying the cab driver. She knows her husband isn't the best at human interaction when he's in a mood.

As soon as Luna gets a good look at their room, she screams in excitement. There's a glass door on the far side of the room and it gives them a ocean side view. A little gated patio with two beach chairs and a side table between them is there too. Luna wants to go play. 

"We should rest first Luna. The water will still be there tomorrow," It is a little late and Mako doesn't think that Raleigh's going to make it past another hour. She knows that he wants to be wide awake to see their daughter enjoy the water for the first time.

Luna's face drops as if her world just ended in that dramatic way that kids her age do, "But it's right there," 

"I know, but you're still going to have to wait," Mako's tone signals that those are her final words on the matter. 

Luna pouts and looks over at her father who is face first in the bed closest to the door, "Daddy," she whines.

Raliegh doesn't move, his voice is muffled through the pillow, "Listen to your mother,"

This does not sit well with the toddler who climbs up into the other bed and crosses her arms over her chest. The way her face wrinkles up when she's upset makes her look just like her father in Mako's eyes. She's seen pictures of him as a child pulling the same face, and the resemblance is uncanny. It's a fair trade off though. Raleigh says Luna looks like her when she laughs.

Thirty minutes and a shower later, Mako has managed to get her daughter into pajamas. It was a fight the whole way with Luna insisting that she wasn't tired. It took about fifteen minutes of cartoons before she's out like a light and snoring louder than any toddler as any business to. Mako kisses her forehead before changing into her own pajamas (a large shirt with Gypsy Danger's log on it and a pair of loose shorts). She crawls into bed with Raliegh and curls up against him. He's half awake for a minute, just long enough to wrap an arm around her and kiss her forehead. The steady sound of his breathing lulls her to sleep.

The next day starts with a burst of excitement. 

"Mommy! Daddy! Get up. Get up. GET UP!" Both of them start awake when Luna bounces on them. Her smile is so bright and excited that neither one of them can really be that upset with her. Mako makes coffee in the little coffe maker that comes with the room while Raliegh helps Luna pick out her outfit for the day. With caffine in their systems and a hyper toddler to cheer them on, Mako and Ralieh dress in their swimsuits and throw on clothes over top of them. 

It's just before 11 o'clock and there aren't very many other people out on the beach. If Raleigh wasn't holding her hand, he's pretty sure Luna would have just run right into the ocean. As it is, she can barely walk because she keeps bouncing with excitement. Whatever reservations he'd had about this trip were worth getting over just to see his little girl so excited. When they find their spot on the beach to set up their towels, it's seconds before Luna has kicked off her sandals and wiggled out of her shorts. She jumps around impatiently, waiting for her parents to do the same. Mako laughs and tells her to wait just a few more seconds. She slips the gold band off the ring finger on her left hand and gives it to Raleigh. He places it and it's match in a pocket in their beach bag. 

Both of them take a hand on either side of Luna and let her lead the way . Her little feet carry her as fast as they can to the edge of the water. As soon as she touches the ice cold water, she squeals and pulls her feet up towards her body. Mako and Raleigh flex in order to keep her suspended above the ground. The cold cuts through them as well, but they're more used to it than she is. Luna's first experience with the ocean, and it has betrayed her. 

"It's too cold. I don't like it,"

Raleigh and Mako exchange amused looks, "Sweetie," Raleigh's trying not to laugh, "the ocean is going to be cold. You just have to play in it a bit and get used to it,"

Luna looks up at her mother for comformation and Mako nods her head. The toddler then looks back down at the water and slowly lowers her feet back down. Her face scrunches up when she's fully back in the water and she shakes her head, "I don't wanna do this any more,"

Mako bends over and scoups up her daughter in her arms. Luna's arms wrap tight around Mako's neck, "It's okay, Luna. I'll hold on to you. Daddy will be right here too, alright?" The little girl simply nodded, still glaring down at the water.

Step by step, Mako made her way deeper into into the ocean. The sand beneath her feet being pushed and pulled away with the waves. When it's about waist deep she stops, "Are you ready?" Luna looks up at her mother like she's insane, "On the count of three we're going under the water and then coming right back up. Just cover your nose and hold your breath," Mako pinches her nose and puffs out her cheeks. Luna mirrors her and then makes sure Raleigh is doing the same. He is. "One....two...three!"

Mako bends her knees and holds on tighter to Luna as she submerges under the water. For the brief second she's under all she can hear is white noise. For a brief moment it's like being weightless in space. Straightening up, she breaks through the water to the sound of loud giggles and sputters as Luna wipes the water from her face, "Better?"

Luna nods enthusiastically, "I wanna play now,"

The next hour or so is spent with Luna swimming between them until she's bored and the going to play in the sand. When she gets hungry, they pack up and go back to the room. After they all shower there's enough sand in the bathroom to make their own private beach. Raleigh attempts to clean part of it up while Mako orders lunch for them. It doesn't take long after eating for Luna to fall asleep on Raliegh for a nap. Raliegh holds Mako's hand as they watch T.V. It's a weird soap opera that he can't seem to follow. Doesn't matter. His little girl safe and anything that threatens that will have to answer to him and his partner.


End file.
